


Akaashi and Oikawa, totally qualified detectives™

by CheCheCheer



Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Detectives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introducing AkaOi detectves, M/M, Mystery, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: In which Oikawa has been gravelly wronged, Akaashi invades too many people's privacy, and Bokuto solves the whole thing on his own, somehow.Bokuaka week day 1 - coffee shop AU
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Akaashi and Oikawa, totally qualified detectives™

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuaka week 2020! It's day one, and the prompt I used was "Coffee shop AU". I feel like this ended up as more of a AkaOi friendship fic, honestly, but thats okay because we love them too. I'll just have to ram up the bokuaka levels for the rest of the week to make up for it.

Oikawa was on a manhunt, and Akaashi had a feeling he knew the target. It was a normal day in the starbuck’s he worked in, key word being was. Akaashi was on the morning shift with Kenma, the two opening the shop up and serving the usual tired college student crowd they're liquified sugar. In all honesty, it was a good day. The tip jar was fuller than usual, Kenma was being social with the customers (and by social, he really meant that Kenma wasn't running from the cashier every time someone came in the shop), and to top it all off his lovely boyfriend Bokuto didn't have volleyball practise today, so they were due for a movie night.

By the time Oikawa and Sugawara were to come in and switch for the afternoon shift, Akaashi was in an unusually good mood, though you couldn't tell by looking at him, his face just as impassive as ever. Unfortunately his good mood was not destined to last forever. Because nothing good can ever come from Oikawa bursting into the shop, face red with fury and hair bright purple with poorly chosen hair dye. 

Looking back, Akaashi wished he hadn't gotten his manager to watch the last minutes of his shift so he and Kenma could assess the damage. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten involved in this mess if he had.

“Oh my god…” Kenma whispered when he saw Oikawa. Considering how awful the hair dye truly looked, Kenma looked remarkably unphased.

Suga collapsed on the break room couch, absolutely losing his mind as Oikawa hid under the table, looking to the world like he was in the midst of a breakdown. Suga was laughing so hard Akaashi was genuinely worried he may burst a lung.

“Oikawa,” Akaashi called, kneeling down so he was eye level with the older setter. “What happened?” The dye looked even worse from up close, splattered in his hair unevenly like a bottle of dye was merely poured in his hair. The bright purple dye complemented his chestnut hair horribly, purple dye that seemed… oddly familiar. 

“THIS IS AWFUL!” Oikawa lifted his head from his knees, revealing not the crestfallen look Akaashi expected, but rather one of unbridled rage. “Someone has sabotaged me!”

“Sabotaged?” Suga gasped, his laughing fit still going strong. “You've been SABOTAGED?!”

Oikaawa huffed, his face contorted in fury, and Akaashi was dearly glad he was not on the receiving end of such rage. “I was minding my own business, taking a shower, as you do, and you know I went to wash my hair, yeah? But I guess SOMETHING was in the bottle BESIDES SHAMPOO, because i get out AND MY HAIR’S LIKE THIS AND IT WASN'T LIKE THIS BEFORE.” Oikawa’s hands clenched into fists, like he was trying to physically hold in his rage. “Someone swapped my shampoo with hair dye, and i know who.”

“You do?” Kenma asked, sitting down on the floor with Akaashi and Oikawa. He had retrieved his switch from his bag sometime during Oikawa’s rant, and his attention was now mostly focused on the pokemon gracing the screen.

“I do!” Oikawa proclaimed. “It HAS to be one of my roommates! They're the only people who could do this!” 

Ah, Oikawa’s roommates. AKA, the affectionately named captain’s squad, for all of the captains of their old highschool teams had somehow ended up not only playing on the same college team, but also rooming together. Now that Akaashi thought about it, he did know two people in that house whom he would not be surprised if they were the cause of this. A certain cat and owl he knew were always getting up to this type of mischief. 

“So who do you think it is?” Suga asked, looking incredibly amused.

“USHIWAKA!”

Suga’s laughing fit returned tenfold.

Akaashi did a double take. Ushijima? That was definitely not the culprit he had in mind. He couldn't shake the feeling that he’d seen that distinctive purple color before, but he couldn't think of where.

“Think about it!” Oikawa continued. “The dye is PURPLE! Shiritoriza purple! That bastard is back on his ‘You should have come to Shiratorizawa' Bullshit!”

“...oh.” Akaashi finally said. In hindsight, he shouldn't be surprised that was the conclusion Oikawa jumped to. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m going to find him, and i'm going to boil his teeth.”

“WHAT.” Suga screeched, literally falling off the couch, and just narrowly avoiding crushing Kenma. “You’re gonna WHAT.”

“Well maybe not literally. But i am going to find him and give him a piece of my mind! Aka-chan, you're gonna help me!”

“Huh?” Akaashi asked blankly, thoroughly confused by this chain of events. “Why do I have to help you?” 

“Don't you have an english class in an hour with him? I need you to take me there!”

“Ooooh, yes, were going on a quest?” Suga asked, excited. 

“Not you.” Oikawa said. “You and Kenma will stay here and cover my shift.”

Kenma glanced up from his game at that. “What? Who said I'm covering your shift?” 

“If you do it, I’ll buy you that new game you've been talking about!” Oikawa offered.

Kenma didn't so much as hesitate. “Deal.”

“Then it's settled!” Oikawa bounced up from beneath the table, adjusting his jacket hood, covering the atrocity that was his hair. “Come on Aka-chan, we’ve got someone to find!”

Arguing with a determined Oikawa was pointless, Akaashi knew. He hoped Ushijima would forgive him for leading Oikawa straight to him.

\------------------------------------------------

When the pair stepped into the lecture hall, Akaashi immediately spotted Ushijima already in his usual seat, waiting for the lecture to start. Ushijima always arrived early, just like Akaashi liked to do, so Akaashi wasn't surprised to see him already there. He had been hoping that he wouldn't show today though, or at the very least would be late, but it seems it just wasn't meant to be. Akaashi wasn't looking forward to this encounter at all. 

Oikawa spotted ushijima too, and he gasped loudly when he saw the offending party. “There he is!” He hissed. “Come on!”

“Hm, No.” Akaashi said simply. “This is as far as I go.”

“What?” Oikawa looked down right scandalized. “You need to help me get to the bottom of this.” 

“Well fine then, i don't think it was Ushijima.” Akaashi told him. “It doesn't seem like the kind of thing he’d do.”

“But the hair dye is PURPLE Aka-chan!”

“That doesn't automatically mean he was the one who did it.” 

Oikawa turned to stare at the back of Ushijima’s head, as if that would reveal the truth. “You really think so?”

“Yes. I do. I think there are other people in your house who are far more likely to pull something like this.”

“Well who- oh.” Akaashi could practically see the realization dawning in his eyes. “You think it was Bo-kun? Or Kuroo-kun?”

Akaashi nodded. As much as he hated to incriminate his boyfriend, that did seem to be far more likely than Ushijima.

“What are you going to do now?” Akaashi asked.

“I’m going to look for evidence.” Oikawa declared. “Find out for sure who did this.”

“Smart. Should have done the right thing.”

“Mean Aka-chan! To my house then! We've got to look for evidence back at my place!”

“So, snooping.”

“Yup!”

\-----------------------------------------------

“I don't understand!” Oikawa yelled in frustration. “We've been through Bo-kun’s and Kuroo-kun’s rooms and we haven't found a thing!”

Akaashi shrugged. “Maybe they got rid of the evidence.”

“Then we’ll look through the trash cans!”

“NO. Don't do that.”

Oikawa pouted. “There's got to be something! I'm not going to stop until this case is put to rest. I'm going to snoop in Ushiwaka’s room, maybe it WAS him.”

Akaashi watched him go, before grabbing his phone. He was getting tired of spending his day helping Oikawa chase paper trails to find a culprit. In a quick, practised motion, he dialed Bokuto’s number. He should be in between classes at the moment, so he should pick up.

The phone rang twice, before it was picked up. “AKGASHE!” Bokuto’s excited voice rang through the receiver. “Hey, wassup!”

“Bokuto.” Akaashi sighed, not willing to beat around the bush. “Did you or Kuroo swap Oikawa’s shampoo with hair dye?”

“What?” Akaashi could hear the confusion even through the grainy transmitter.

“His hair is purple and Oikawa’s desperate to find the culprit. It’s a very you and Kurro thing to do. So. Did you do it?”

“Nope! Wasn't us! Though I will keep it in mind, that’s a great April fool’s prank!”

Akaashi was at a loss. He was always good at reading his boyfriend, and Akaashi knew he was telling the truth. But that left the question of who did it?

“This doesn't make any sense…” Akaashi muttered. “It has to be one of your roommates. And I feel like I've seen that color before.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like I have this odd sense that I’ve seen that color somewhere before, like i should know where it came from.”

“Maybe you have seen it? I dunno, try to think back.” Bokuto suggested. 

Akaashi closed his eyes and tried to do just that. The last time he was over at this house was when he was visiting Bokuto, last week. They played Mario cart in the living room. The house was empty, except for Suga visiting Daichi, who was-

“WAIT.”

“What?” Bokuto sounded startled. “Did you think of something?”

“Last week, Daichi was doing like, tye dye or something for a school project wasn't he?”

“Uh, yeah, I think?”

“He had lots of colors, the whole rainbow I think, what if it came from that?”

“Daichi would do something like that?”

“Only one way to find out…” Akaashi felt kinda guilty for invading so many people’s spaces today, but the mystery of who pranked Oikawa was getting to him, and he too now wanted to find the answer. Keeping Bokuto on the phone, he entered Daichi’s room. 

Akaashi found the tye dye bottle’s easily, sitting out on a desk and all of them seemed to be there. But on closer inspection, he found that the purple was empty and the others were not. He told as much to Bokuto, who whistled slowly. 

“Dang, I didn't peg daichi to be the type.”

“I didn't either.” Akashi admitted. “It doesn't make sense.”

“Aka-chan?” Akaashi jumped as Oikawa appeared in the doorway. Oikawa’s eye’s zeroed in on the dye bottles. 

“Oikawa…” Akaashi said slowly. “I may have found your culprit.”

“Daichi.” Oikawa hissed. “Oh my god, i didnt even THINK about him.”

“What if it's not?”

Akaashi paused as Bokuto’s voice rang through the speaker. Akaashi put the call on speaker mode, so Oikawa could hear what he was about to say. 

“What do you mean Bo-kun?” Oikawa questioned.

“Well, Daichi may have the dye, but what if he’s not the one who put it there?” 

“Like someone stole his dye?” Akaashi asked.

“Mhm.” Bokuto paused. “So, like who would know that Daichi had the dye?”

“...Suga?” Akaashi offered. “He was with Daichi that day too.”

“But when could he have planted it?” Oikawa wondered, his head tilted with a hand to his chin in a classic ‘thinker’ pose. “It would have had to be in between yesterday morning and this morning.”

“Suga was over here with Daichi yesterday!” Bokuto suddenly exclaimed. “They were doing homework, I think you were out with Iwaizumi at the time. He could have done it then!”

Oikawa nodded furiously. “When he saw my hair, he started laughing hysterically! Exactly the reaction of someone who’s evil plan has come to fruition!”

Akaashi sighed“But WHY? We need a motive, otherwise there's no reason for it to be Suga over someone else. Laughing at Oikawa isn't enough evidence.”

“Yeah Oikawa, think!” Bokuto chimed in. “Why would Suga have it out for you?”

“I don't know!” Oikawa protested. “I’m a delight!”

“Oikawa.” Akaashi said sharply. “Think.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes before falling silent for several seconds. Akaashi thought he had forgotten what he was doing, when suddenly Oikawa gasped. “Oh my god…” he muttered looking crestfallen.

“What is it?” Bokuto questioned eagerly. 

“Two weeks ago, i put an air horn under Suga’s chair and it scared him so bad he dropped his lunch, which i felt kinda bad about but t was funny, so i wants that upset, and then Suga told me he would get me back one day and i FORGOT ABOUT IT cuz he didnt do anything for so long WHAT IF HE’S FINALLY EXTRACTING HIS REVENGE.”

Bokuto was silent for several minutes before bursting out laughing. “Then you were asking for it!”

“Noooooo!” Oikawa wailed. “He knew the whole time! He sat there while i plotted my revenge and he knew it was him the WHOLE TIME!” Oikawa turned around abruptly and went to race out the door. “Suga will pay for this!”

Akaashi watched him go, glad at least that Oikawa had forgotten to drag him along in his fury. “Good grief..”

“I have a feeling you didn't enjoy that little adventure?” Bokuto asked, and Akaashi could practically hear his smile. 

“He’s too much.” Akaashi shook his head in disapproval, closing the door behind him as he left Daichi’s bedroom. “I’m absolutely exhausted. I can't believe I missed my english class for this.”

“I thought it was funny!”

“You didn't have to get dragged all across campus oh his revenge quest.”

“True true. If it makes you feel better, I’ll let you pick the first movie tonight?” 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suga is a pretty (and) petty bastard and you can't convince me otherwise. The man will do his damage and then just leave.


End file.
